END
by Nalu D
Summary: "Atau mungkin harus ku bilang ETHERIOUS NATSU DRAGNEEL" "Natsu..." "Lucy...aku...aku harus bagaimana?" "MENJAUH DARIKU!" "TIDAK JANGAN BUNUH NATSU" "Gomenne Lucy" "Dia bukan Natsu" "HENTIKAN NATSU" "Aku mencintaimu Natsu" "Aku akan selalu bersamamu..." "...Selamanya"


E.N.D

.

.

.

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **E.N.D By Nalu D.**

 **Natsu D & Lucy H**

 **One Shot Fan Fiction Romance**

.

.

.

" **Etherious Natsu Dragneel"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy POV

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sudah seminggu itu pula suasana guild berubah. Selalu sunyi dan tidak biasanya. Setiap orang berubah menjadi diam. Tidak ada pertengkaran, keributan, pesta ataupun canda tawa yang selalu menghiasi guild ini.

Semuanya berubah semenjak Zeref—Penyihir hitam yang paling ditakuti mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan.

 _'Yah, mungkin kalian semua sudah berhasil memusnahkan semua iblis dari buku yang aku ciptakan. Tapi mungkin kalian lupa, masih ada satu buku yang harus kalian hadapi. Buku terkuat yang aku ciptakan. E.N.D_ —

— _Atau mungkin harus ku bilang ETHERIOUS NATSU DRAGNEEL'_

Saat itu, setelah Zeref mengatakan apa itu E.N.D, jelas saja kami terkejut. Terutama si pemilik nama yang disebutkan Zeref. Aku juga yang lainnya hanya bisa memandang tak percaya satu sama lain.

Natsu adalah E.N.D?

Mana mungkin bisa itu terjadi? Natsu orang yang begitu cinta keadilan, Natsu bodoh yang selalu membuat kegaduhan dimana-mana, yang selalu menghancurkan apapun dengan apinya, yang selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir, yang selalu berpikiran bodoh, yang selalu bertengkar dengan Gray, yang selalu bersemangat dan yang selalu membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat adalah seorang iblis ciptaan Zeref?

Apa itu hal yang mungkin? Apa Natsu yang kami kenal selama ini sebenarnya tidak ada? Jika Natsu itu E.N.D, lantas apa yang harus kami lakukan? Apa kami harus membunuhnya selagi bisa?

Membunuh?

Jangan bercanda, Natsu adalah teman kami—

—Teman? Musuh?

Pikiranku begitu ruwet. Suasana Guild benar-benar menambah frustasiku. Bisikkan orang-orang, tatapan ketakutan mereka saat melihat kehadiran Natsu, juga perubahan sikap mereka yang mulai menampakkan jika mereka ingin menjauhi Natsu sejauh-jauhnya.

Akibatnya, sejak kemarin, Natsu—si pelaku utama belum menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi.

Cemas?

Tentu saja aku mencemaskannya. Jujur saja, Natsu begitu berharga buatku. Tidak perduli dia E.N.D, atau apa, aku akan selalu ada disisinya. Yah, selama aku bisa aku akan selalu ada disisinya.

"Mira-san…" Panggilku pelan pada bar maid berambut putih yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas bekas dicuci itu.

Yang dipanggil hanya menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap penuh Tanya ke arahku. "Apa Natsu mengambil kerjaan? Tumben sekali jam segini dia belum datang."

Mira meletakkan gelas yang tadi di lapnya, lalu berjalan pelan ke arahku. "Tidak, dia tidak mengambil misi. Kenapa kau tidak mengunjunginya saja? Sebenarnya Natsu membuatku cemas. Kau tahu, dia pasti sangat terkejut saat mengetahui jika dirinya itu E.N.D. itu pasti sangat berat untuknya."

Apa yang dikatakan Mira ada benarnya. Natsu mungkin sekarang hanya sedang menenangkan dirinya. Mengetahui jika kau ternyata seorang iblis pastilah sangat mengejutkan, terutama jika kau adalah orang baik dan benci pada kejahatan. Natsu pasti merasa sangat frustasi.

"Kau benar, aku akan mengunjunginya."

Mira hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang." Aku berpamitan pada Mira. Dia hanya balas tersenyum. Tanpa berlama lagi, aku melenggang pergi keluar dari guild yang masih saja sepi.

.

.

.

Natsu & Happy

Papan nama rumah itu, masih berdiri tegap. Jalan setapak dihalaman rumah Natsu mulai kususuri. Dan disinilah aku saat ini. Berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah Natsu.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku mulai mengentuk pintu rumahnya. Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin Natsu tidak mendengarnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Masih belum ada jawaban juga.

TOK TOK TOK

"Natsu apa kau didalam? Ini AKu" Kali ini aku berusaha memanggilnya, berharap dia keluar dan tersenyum ke arahku seperti biasa.

Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Perasaan takut semakin melandaku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Natsu. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya—

—Selamanya.

KLEK

Ternyata, pintu Natsu tidak dikunci. Pelan-pelan aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rumah Natsu, yah seperti biasanya. Berantakan seperti dirinya. Mataku menyusuri seisi ruangan. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Laki-laki berambut ping ataupun exceed berwarna biru itu tidak ada disana.

Aku terus menyusuri ruangan itu, menaiki tangga rumah mereka. Menuju lantai dua, berharap bisa menemukannya.

"HAPPY…"Panggilku pelan saat ku lihat exceed berwarna biru tengah tertunduk menangis di depan pintu sebuah kamar yang tertutup.

Kucing biru itu menoleh lalu terbang ke arahku dan memelukku. "Lucy…Natsu…"Isaknya dalam pelukanku.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Aku semakin mencemaskan Natsu.

"Dimana Natsu?" Tanyaku saat Happy sudah jauh lebih tenang. "Dia disana." Jawanya seraya menunjuk sebuah kamar yang tertutup rapat. "Sudah dua hari ini dia mengurung dirinya di kamar itu. Dia tidak makan, juga tidak menbalas ucapanku. Tolong dia Lucy."

Happy kembali menangis terseguk-seguk. Aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Natsu. Dan ini semua karena Zeref. Seandainya Zeref tidak bilang jika Natsu itu E.N.D, Lucy yakin Natsu akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi, jika kebenaran itu disembunyikan—

—Apa kiranya yang akan terjadi?

"Sudah Happy, jangan menangis. Aku akan menemui Natsu. Aku janji aku akan membuatnya kembali seperti semula."

"A…Ye…" Happy terlihat sedikit lebih bersemangat saat aku berjanji padanya.

"Apa pintunya dikunci?" Happy menggeleng. "Kau mau ikut kedalam?" Lagi-lagi Happy menggeleng."Selamatkan dia Lucy." Pinta Happy sebelum aku membuka pintu kamar Natsu.

"Pasti." Jawabku penuh keyakinan. Bagaimanapun, aku harus bisa menyelamatkan Natsu. Dia sudah berulang kali menyelamatkanku. Sekarang aku yang harus menyelamatkannya.

Ku Tarik sebuah napas dalam, akupun mulai memberanikan langkahku untuk menemui Natsu.

.

.

.

Kamar itu gelap, tirai jendela menutupi sinar mentari di siang itu. Tak ada setitik cahaya pun disana. Mataku melirik ke sana kemari berusaha membiasakan keadaan di kamar gelap itu.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya mataku mulai terbiasa. Dan disanalah aku menemukannya. Menemukan orang yang begitu kurindukan selama dua hari ini. Orang yang selalu kupikirkan setiap malam. Orang yang berhasil membuat jantungku berdegup keras.

Pemuda itu—

—Natsu, terbaring diatas kasurnya. Tangannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Meski tidak jelas, tapi aku sangat yakin, dia sedang menangis.

Dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti, aku mulai mendekatinya. Memegang lembut tangannya.

"Natsu…"Panggilku pelan, berharap dia mau melepaskan tutupan tangannya pada wajahnya dan melihat ke arahku.

Tangan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya perlahan mulai bergerak turun. Mata sembabnya menatap ke arahku. Membuat hatiku tersayat nyeri. Natsu menangis, wajahnya tampak begitu frustasi. Masalah ini pasti sangat membebaninya.

"Lucy…"Lirihnya pelan memanggil namaku. Dia mendudukkan dirinya yang tadi terbaring. "Lucy…aku…"

Detik berikutnya, Natsu menempelkan kepalanya pada pundakku, dia menangis kencang. Hal itu sontak membuatku semakin ketakutan. Aku mengusap kepalanya lembut. Berusaha menenangkannya.

Bagaimanapun, sikap Natsu yang seperti ini, membuatku juga ikut merasakan kesedihan. Hatiku serasa ingin menjerit, ingin membunuh Zeref yang telah berani mengatakan jika Natsu adalah salah satu iblis terkuat yang diciptakan olehnya. Seandainya bisa, Lucy harap itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

"Lucy…aku…aku harus bagaimana? Tolong aku…"Isaknya masih menangis. Aku mendorong lembut pundaknya. Ku tatap lekat mata onyxnya. Terlihat jelas jika dia sangat tertekan.

Kuhapus air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir. "Jangan menangis Natsu. Aku tahu ini pasti berat untukmu. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti akan bisa keluar dari masalah ini." Aku berusaha menghiburnya.

"Jangan cemas Natsu, siapapun dirimu sebenarnya, aku akan tetap selalu ada disisimu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu takut, kau masih memiliku aku…juga ada Happy yang mencemaskanku."

Natsu terdiam. Tampaknya dia sedang berpikir. Awalnya ku kira, dia mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan dan akan tersenyum ke arahku seperti biasanya. Natsu itu orang baik, jadi dia pasti akan kembali tersenyum lagi.

Yah, itulah yang aku pikirkan, tapi…

BRUG!

Mataku membelalak lebar saat tangan kekarnya mendorongku hingga terlempar cukup jauh darinya. Mata onyxnya yang begitu hangat seakan sirna ditelan kegelapan. Hentikan, aku tidak ingin berpikir seperti itu. Dia adalah Natsu Dragneel, dia adalah Natsuku. Natsu yang sangat kucintai. Jangan berubah Natsu, kumohon!

"Ke-kenapa Natsu? A-ada apa denganmu?" Aku berusaha mendekatinya, meski dorongannya tadi membuat sebagian tubuhku merasa nyeri, aku tetap berusaha mendekatinya.

Tanganku berusaha menggapai lengannya.

"MENJAUH DARIKU!"

Belum sempat tanganku menyentuhnya, dia membentak ke arahku, membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

Siapa?

Siapa orang yang ada didepanku ini?

"Natsu…"

"MENJAUH DARIKUUUU!" Natsu berteriak kencang. Tangannya menjambak rambutnya kasar. Sebuah cahaya gelap menyelumbungi tubuhnya. Badanku bergetar ketakutan.

Oh tidak!

Onegai! Jangan berubah jadi Natsu yang tidak ku kenal

Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin pekat, tubuh Natsu tertelan cahaya gelap itu.

"NATSU…" Airmataku mulai mengalir, Natsu tidak ada didepanku. Dia tertelan cahaya gelap itu. Begitu mendengar teriakanku, Happy terbang dan menghampiriku, dia ikut menangis. Mulutnya terus menggumamkan nama Natsu.

.

.

.

Airmataku terus mendesak untuk terjatuh, segala pertahanku runtuh. Happy masih menangis dipelukanku. Aku terus menerus berdoa dalam hatiku, berharap ada keajaiban dan mengembalikan Natsu.

Lalu entah sejak kapan, cahaya gelap yang menelan Natsu perlahan memudar. Mataku menatap penuh harap dan keyakinan, Natsu masih disana. Aku bisa melihat kaki kekarnya berdiri tegap. Sebagian cahaya mulai menghilang dari tubuhnya. Tangan kekarnya, badan sixpacknya mulai terlihat. Lalu—

—Mustahil

Itu memang Natsu, tapi bukan Natsu yang ku kenal.

Ada dua buah tanduk merah di atas kepalanya, mata onyxnya telah berubah. Warna semerah darah, warna putih yang mengelilingi mata onyxnya telah berganti menjadi gelap.

Siapa dia? Mungkinkah orang yang ada didepanku ini—

E.N.D…?

"Natsu…" panggilku pelan. Dia tidak meresponku sama sekali. Dia justru menatapku tajam. Seakan aku ini musuhnya. Aku berusaha menguatkan diriku sendiri dan berjalan ke arahnya. Akan tetapi, Natsu menyerangku, dia melemparku kencang. Membuat tubuhku menabrak dinding rumahnya hingga hancur. Lemparan Natsu begitu kuat. Happy juga berusaha menghentikan Natsu, tapi dia juga ikut dilemparkan seperti diriku.

Hatiku menangis keras melihat kelakuan Natsu. Dia benar-benar telah berubah. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Tiba-tiba saja Natsu berlari meninggalkanku, menerobos dinding rumahnya hingga hancur. Dan berlari menjauh ke arah guild Fairy Tail.

Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi seluruh sarafku serasa lumpuh. Mungkin akibat serangan Natsu tadi. Aku ingin memberitahu semua orang yang ada di Fairy Tail jika Natsu yang sekarang bukanlah Natsu. Tapi aku tidak berdaya. Memikirkan Natsu menyerang Fairy Tail, memikirkan Natsu diserang teman-temannya sendiri, telah menciutkan harapanku.

Saat ini yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya dua pilihan, Natsu yang membunuh kami, atau kami yang membunuh Natsu.

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menangis. Happy masih tak sadarkan diri. Jika begini pada siapa aku harus bergantung? Natsu kumohon, jangan bunuh teman-temanmu, kau sangat menyayangi mereka kan?

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku hanya menangis di reruntuhan rumah Natsu. Suara ledakan terdengar terus menerus. Aku tahu mereka sudah memulainya. Pertempuran yang paling menyedihkan juga menyakitkan.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya, aku tidak ingin pergi ke sana. Aku tidak ingin—

—Tapi jika aku diam saja, aku pasti akan menyesalinya.

Aku tidak ingin menyesal. Karena itulah, ku kuatkan hatiku, dan aku mulai bangkit kembali. Berjalan ke arah Happy dan membawanya dalam pangkuanku. Disana pasti masih ada harapan. Aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan Natsu. Aku sudah berjanji pada Happy.

Dengan kekuatan yang kupunya, akan kubawa Natsu kembali.

.

.

.

Mengerikan!

Magnolia, porak poranda. Korban berjatuhan dimana-mana. Kakiku mulai kembali gemetar. Aku harus cepat, aku harus segera ke guild fairy tail. Dengan segenap tenaga aku terus berlari, berusaha mengabaikan korban-korban menyedihkan yang terhampar disepanjang jalan yang kulewati.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berlari, hingga akhirnya aku bisa melihat mereka orang-orang yang ku kenal. Erza,Gray,Juvia,Gajeel,Levy,Laxus,Master Makarov,Mira-san,Jellal, juga Raijinshuu. Mereka berbaris. Tubuh mereka tampak kelelahan. Luka-luka bersarang di badan mereka.

Tak jauh di belakang mereka, ada Wendy dan Charla yang sedang mengobati teman-teman Fairy Tail lainnya. Mereka dibantu Lisanna.

Tatapanku kembali pada barisan Erza. Mereka semua tampak siaga, lalu dimana Natsu? Dan juga apa yang mereka hadapi?

Hahahaha

Aku tertawa miris, betapa bodohnya.

Mereka itu sedang melawan Natsu kan?

Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang jelas terpampang didepanku. Natsu berdiri tegap di hadapan mereka semua. Tubuhnya baik-baik saja tidak ada luka disana. Sementara barisan Erza, tampak kepayahan.

"Erza…" Panggilku.

Semua orang melihat ke arahku. Tatapan mereka begitu terluka. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau melawan temannya sendiri?

"Lucy, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn." Aku hanya bisa menjawab singkat. Lidahku terasa kelu. Mataku kembali memanas. Rupanya aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Maafkan kami Lucy." Entah kenapa Erza meminta maaf padaku. Yang lainnya juga menatap penuh sesal ke arahku. Kenapa dengan mereka?

"Kami harus membunuh Natsu"

DEG

Membunuh? Natsu?

"TIDAK! JANGAN BUNUH NATSU." Aku berteriak menolak niat mereka. Mana mungkin mereka tega membunuh temannya sendiri.

"Gomenne Lucy." Erza lagi-lagi meminta maaf.

Sang Titania, Penyihir wanita terkuat Fairy Tail—Erza Scarlet, menghunuskan ratusan pedangnya pada Natsu. Laxus menambah serangan Dragon Slayernya dan Jellal juga ikut membantu.

Hentikan!

Juvia juga Gray mulai meluncurkan serangan unison raid. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai menyerang Natsu. Ledakan dan mantera-mantera sihir terus menerus diarahkan pada Natsu.

Dadaku terasa sesak, airmata sudah tak bisa dihentikan. Ini terlalu kejam.

"HENTIKAN! JANGAN BUNUH NATSU!" Aku berteriak dan berlari ke depan barisan mereka. Melentangkan tanganku dan berusaha menghentikan semuanya.

"Lucy, minggirlah. Dia bukan Natsu kita lagi." Ujar Gray tegas.

"DIA NATSU KITA GRAY! KAU TEMANNYA KAN? KALIAN SEMUA TEMAN NATSU KAN? BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN SEKEJAM INI PADA NATSU?"

Semuanya terdiam. Mereka tertunduk. Aku tahu sebenarnya mereka juga benci melakukan ini.

"Minna, ayo kita bersatu dan selamatkan Natsu." Usulku saat mereka semua tampak merenung.

DUARRR!

Tidak bisa dipercaya, Natsu secara tiba-tiba menyerang kami semua dan berhasil membuat kami terjatuh cukup keras ke atas tanah.

"Kau lihat Lucy? Dia bukan Natsu kita. Dia adalah Iblis yang diciptakan Zeref. Kita harus melindungi Magnolia dan seluruh dunia. Meskipun dia anakku, jika dia berniat menghancurkan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya." Master Makarov tampak kepayahan berbicara. Tubuhnya mungkin nyeri semua.

"TAPI MASTER, NATSU ITU—"

PLAK!

"KAU PIKIR KAMI SUKA MELAKUKAN INI? SEANDAINYA BISA AKU JUGA INGIN MENYELAMATKANNYA. JANGAN SEPERTI ANAK KECIL,LUCY."

Tamparan Erza juga ucapannya begitu mengejutkanku. Air mata Erza mengalir, yang lainnya juga sama. Mereka semua menangis.

Aah

Apa yang telah kulakukan?

Semuanya juga pasti merasa terluka saat harus menyerang Natsu. Tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan lain, begitukah?

Hahahaha…Menyedihkan…begitu menyedihkan…

Happy, gomen aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Keselamatan dunia jauh lebih penting. Dan Natsu, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menolongmu. Aku—

 _ **"Lucy…aku…aku harus bagaimana? Tolong aku…"**_

—Tidak bisa membunuhmu

.

.

.

Normal POV

Pertarungan sengit Antara Guild Fairy Tail melawan Natsu masih terus berlanjut. Ledakan,serangan, semuanya berkecamuk. Memenuhi langit malam itu dengan cahaya kobaran api akibat ledakan.

Fairy Tail tampak kelelahan. Luka-luka hasil pertarungan itu telah menampakkan efeknya. Beberapa dari mereka mulai tumbang. Yang tersisa hanyalah mereka para penyihir terkuat Fairy Tail juga Dua orang Dragon Slayer yang bertarung di garis depan.

Sementara itu, gadis blonde yang masih terus menangis hanya menonton dari belakang. Dia terlalu sakit untuk menyerang orang yang dicintainya itu. Sementara keadaan Natsu—E.N.D masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Meskipun dia juga terluka namun tempaknya luka itu tidak cukup parah.

Tatapan Natsu masih begitu gelap dan kelam. Serangan demi serangan terus dilancarkan. Kekuatan Natsu saat ini terlalu besar. Fairy Tail semakin kewalahan.

Juvia dan Gray akhirnya tumbang dalam pertarungan itu, disusul oleh Levy,Mira juga Laxus. Lisanna dan Wendy yang ikut bergabung juga terjatuh. Tanpa diduga Makarov dan Gajeel juga menyusul mereka yang tak sanggup bertarung lagi.

Hanya ada Erza dan Jellal yang masih berusaha berdiri tegap. Lucy semakin putus asa dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Teman-teman tersayangnya mulai jatuh satu persatu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

DUAR! BOOM! DUAR!

Serangan Natsu sungguh hebat. Serangan itu berhasil menghancurkan pertahanan terakhir Fairy Tail. Erza dan Jellal terlempar tak berdaya. Tubuh mereka serasa hancur. Darah mengalir dimana-mana.

Lucy menggenggam tanganya keras. Begitu kerasnya hingga kuku-kukunya menembus kulit tangan Lucy. Membuat tangan indahnya berdarah.

"Dia bukan Natsu..Dia bukan Natsu…Dia bukan Natsu…" Gumamnya pelan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Perlahan dia mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Natsu. Mulutnya terus menggumamnya nama Natsu. Terus menggumamnya jika yang ada didepannya bukanlah Natsu mereka.

"Dia bukan Natsu…"

.

.

.

Lucy POV

Aku terus mendekati ke arah Natsu. Terus berusaha meyakinkan jika orang yang ada didepanku ini bukan Natsu. Kini Natsu hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dariku. Matanya menatap dalam mataku.

Tapi, tatapannya kali ini sedikit berbeda, bukan tatapan seorang musuh.

"Lu…cy…."

Dia itu Natsu ku

Aku berlari ke arah Natsu. Memeluk pemuda itu erat. Menangis didada kekarnya.

"Natsu…"

"Maaf…kan…aku…Lucy"

JLEB

"OHOK" Sebuah kuku panjang menusuk tubuhku. Darah segar keluar dari mulutku. Lalu aku melihatnya. Sebuah seringai iblis di wajah Natsu. Dia berubah lagi.

Kuku panjang itu milik Natsu. Lagi-lagi aku menangis. Natsu telah merubahku jadi seorang gadis cengeng. Kuku itu ditariknya. Tidak usah menunggu lama darah segar mengalir dari bekas tusukan Natsu.

Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku harus menyelamatkannya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, aku kembali merangkul erat tubuhnya. Menangis sekencang-kencangnya berharap air mataku menyadarkan Natsu.

"Hentikan ini Natsu, kau menyayangi mereka kan? Jangan bunuh mereka. Kami semua menyayangimu."

Natsu memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Tenaganya terlalu kuat untuk kutahan. Aku terlempar jauh.

Remuk,

Semua tulangku terasa remuk, aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku harus terus maju dan berusaha. Dengan tekad kuatku aku kembali berjalan. Meskipun sulit aku berjuang untuk terus berjalan.

Sebuah cahaya menarik perhatianku, cahaya gelap itu berasal dari tangan Natsu. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Kuikuti arah tatapan matanya.

Mustahil

Natsu akan melenyapkan teman-temannya sendiri?

Hentikan! Natsuku tidak mungkin melakukan ini.

Aku tidak suka ini, aku tidak menyukai semua ini. Jika memang ini takdir, pastilah takdir yang terlalu kejam. Kami semua menyayangi Natsu. Natsu adalah pembawa harapan bagi Fairy Tail.

Aku sangat menyayangi mereka semua.

Aku akan melindungi mereka semua.

Kakiku terus berjalan, semakin lama semakin cepat, semakin cepat hingga akhirnya aku berlari. Ku ambil sebuah pedang yang kulihat dan terus berlari. Aku harus melindungi mereka semua, aku harus menyelamatkan Natsu agar tidak menyesal nantinya.

"HENTIKAN NATSUUUU!"

JLEB

Pedang itu berhasil menembus jantung Natsu. Pedang itu berhasil memadamkan cahaya gelap ditangan Natsu. Pedang itu berhasil melindungi mereka. Dan pedang itu, adalah pedang yang aku tusukkan pada Natsu.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Pedang yang dihunuskan Lucy masih bersarang di dada Natsu. Darah mulai mengalir dari sana. Lucy memeluk Natsu erat. Menangis di pelukan pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Gomen Natsu, daisuki" Ucap Lucy seraya menatap dalam mata Natsu. Natsu balas menatap balik Lucy. Wajah Lucy semakin mendekat terus mendekat hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir pemuda itu.

Begitu hangat, begitu manis.

Lucy masih terus menempelkan bibirnya. Airmata juga masih membasahi matanya. Kisah ini terlalu menyedihkan dan menyakitkan.

"Aku mencintaimu Natsu." Ungkap Lucy begitu ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lucy." Balasnya pelan. Kesadaran Natsu perlahan mulai kembali. Dia ingat semuanya. Saat dia melempar Lucy, saat dia menyerang semua teman-temannya, saat ia menghancurkan Kota Magnolia, dia ingat itu semua.

"Maafkan aku, Lucy." Natsu menangis dipelukan Lucy.

Lucy balas menangis kencang, Natsunya kini telah kembali.

"OHOK" Natsu terus terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Yah, tusukan Lucy tepat mengenai jantungnya. Kini nyawanya sekarat. Lucy yang menyadari itu semakin menangis kencang.

"NATSU…BERTAHANLAH…" Isak Lucy.

Perlahan pelukan Natsu mulai melonggar, Lucy semakin ketakutan. Dia terus memeluk erat tubuh Natsu yang terasa semakin lemah. Lucy menangis kencang. Dia mungkin berhasil melindungi teman-temannya, tapi dia gagal menyelamatkan nyawa Natsu.

DEG

Jantung Lucy berdegup semakin keras, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya saat tubuh Natsu melorot dipelukannya.

"Nat…su…Nat…su…"Gumam Lucy pelan. Tangannya mencengkram tubuh Natsu semakin erat.

"NATSUUUU!"

Tubuh itu semakin lama semakin dingin. Lucy terus menangis di atas tubuh Natsu. Yang ditangisi hanya terbujur kaku tak menjawab. Pedang yang tadi dihunuskan Lucy, telah dicabut olehnya.

"Natsu, jika kau pergi, apa artinya semua ini…" Gadis itu berucap pelan dalam tangisnya. Menolak keras kenyataan mengerikan yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu…"

"…Selamanya"

Pedang itu kembali menusuk jantung seorang manusia. Kali ini pedang itu menusuk perut gadis cantik bersurai pirang. Sekali lagi Lucy menghunuskan pedang itu, kali ini pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia sudah berjanji akan selalu ada disisi Natsu. Jika Natsu pergi, maka diapun akan pergi ke tempat Natsu. Jika dengan kehilangan nyawanya dia bisa menemui Natsu lagi, Lucy bersedia untuk melakukannya.

Lucy tidak ingin apapun, dia hanya ingin bersama Natsu. Karena itulah dia memilih untuk mati dan menyusul Natsu. Wajahnya tersenyum damai. Tak ada penyesalan apapun disana.

Yah,

Natsu dan Lucy, mereka terbujur kaku berdampingan. Mata keduanya telah terpejam untuk selamanya. Tangan Lucy menggenggam tangan Natsu. Keduanya telah pergi untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Setahun Kemudian…

Guild Fairy Tail, saat ini telah kembali berdiri. Bangunan-bangunan yang dulu hancur kini telah dibangun kembali. Semuanya seakan kembali seperti semula. Guild itu masih sama, berisik, penuh canda tawa, berpesta dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya.

Semuanya masih hidup. Mereka yang setahun lalu bertarung di garis depan dan terluka berhasil disembuhkan. Penduduk kota Magnolia juga berhasil diselamatkan. Meskipun ada beberapa dari mereka yang harus pergi untuk selamanya.

"Hey, ayo bersiap." Titah seorang gadis berambut merah panjang.

"Yah." Semua orang yang ada di Guild Fairy tail menjawab serempak tanda mengerti.

Hari ini memang agak spesial. Semuanya berbaju rapi. Jas hitam bagi para lelaki dan dress putih bagi para wanita. Tak lupa mereka membawa setangkai bunga. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruangan itu.

Dengan panduan dari Erza, semuanya berkumpul di satu tempat. Pada sebuah lukisan besar yang dipajang khusus diruangan yang sengaja dibuat di dalam guild itu. Mereka semua memasuki ruangan itu.

Duduk didepan sebuah lukisan besar yang ditempel pada dinding ruangan itu. Satu persatu dari mereka maju dan meletakkan bunga yang mereka bawa pada sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang dilapisi kain bernuansa pink kuning yang terletak di bawah lukisan itu.

Setelah semua bunga yang mereka bawa disimpan disana, semuanya kembali duduk ditempatnya dan memandang lukisan itu secara bersamaan.

"Kalian akan selalu menjadi keluarga berharga kami. Kalian akan selalu menjadi bagian dari Fairy Tail selamanya." Ucap seorang kakek tua yang tak lain master dari guild Fairy Tail, Makarov.

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui ucapan masternya. Beberapa dari mereka mulai mengeluarkan air matanya karena rindu pada mereka yang tergambar pada lukisan itu.

Dipojok lukisan itu tertulis jelas,

 _Yang Terkasih,_

 _Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heatfilia_

Yah, mereka berdua mungkin telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya, tapi mereka akan selalu hidup di dalam Fairy Tail.

"E.N.D telah tiada, tekad dan cinta Lucy telah menghancurkan E.N.D dan menyeretnya pada dunia baru dimana dia telah hidup bahagia dengan pemuda yang dicintainya. " Makarov kembali berkata dengan suara kepemimpinannya.

"Siapa pemuda itu Ji-chan." Tanya Asuka polos.

"Tentu saja Natsu, Asuka-chan." Jawab Makarov, lalu tertawa ramah.

Yang lainnya ikut tertawa.

Tanpa mereka tahu, dua orang yang mereka doakan dan kasihi ikut tersenyum. Keduanya menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

The End

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga, ceritanya gak nyambung yah? gomen

Maaf yah kalo gaje,ooc juga enggak seru. Buat FF chapternya akan author usahakan secepatnya. Terimakasih sudah membaca FF author yang menyedihkan ini. Mohon Reviewnya, arigatou.


End file.
